This is Perfect
by Tamsin1
Summary: SBRL. Set during Christmas of OotP. Sirius and Remus recreate a time that is perfect for both of them. I had to upload this again, as I accidentally rated it G last time. Please R&R!


Set during Christmas of Order of the Phoenix. Sirius and Remus have missed each other… If you don't like the SB/RL ship, don't read.

Of course, all the characters mentioned in this belong to the oh-so-talented JK Rowling.

It was late Christmas night, and everybody had finally staggered off to his or her respective beds. For the first time in a very, very long time, it was just Sirius and Remus awake, silently putting away the huge mound of dishes from that day.

Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but, finding he couldn't quite put into non-offensive words what he wanted, he closed it again.

When every single dish had finally been put away, and there was nothing left to distract themselves with, Sirius and Remus looked each other in the eyes.

"It's been a while you know." Remus said, smiling shyly.

"You're not trying to say you've forgotten how." Sirius replied.

Remus' blush would have rivalled a Weasley's.

"I've missed you so much," Sirius said, wrapping his strong arms around Remus' frail waist. Remus swathed his own stick-like arms around his best friend, and they stayed in the passion-filled embrace for several minutes, not moving.

When they finally broke apart, Remus saw tears slowly rolling down Sirius' face. He didn't need to ask why. Cupping his chin gently, Remus kissed him softly on his wet cheek, again, on his nose, and all along his handsome face, until he reached his mouth.

"I love you so much," Sirius whispered as their lips brushed against each other, "I don't want to be apart, ever again."

"I love you too." Remus whispered. They returned to their previous passionate embrace, and staggered up the stairs, Remus walking backwards, Sirius guiding him. They grinned to each other, the way they used to, back in the days of old when Sirius would leap from a chair onto Remus in his own bed, before they would begin their fun.

Both of the men were remembering the many nights they had cast silencing charms on their dorms, but still kept Peter and James awake well into the morning.

They crashed through Sirius' bedroom door, and both simultaneously cast silencing charms on the room, collapsing in fits of giggles.

"Lets make it just like old days." Sirius said, putting his hand over Remus' eyes, and casting several spells around his room, "Surprise." He whispered, taking his hand away.

"Merlin's Beard!" Remus breathed, in awe of Sirius' handiwork. He looked around, and instead of seeing a single bedroom; he saw their old Gryffindor dorm room. A pentagonal room, with four beds on four walls, and a door on the fifth. Everything looked exactly how it used to.

"Come on!" Sirius shouted, pushing his friend onto the nearest bed, the one which normally would have been James'.

Remus allowed himself to be pushed onto the bed, and said, "James always hated it when we did it on his bed."

"It was the only way we could get him to wash his sheets himself, remember." Sirius said, reminiscing the good old days.

He rose to his knees over Remus, and smiled down at him.

"I love you so much." He murmured.

"Stop your procrastinating." Smiled Remus.

That special glimmer that only found its way into Sirius' eyes when he and Remus were making love flashed spectacularly, and in a flourish, he had flipped Remus onto his stomach, and whipped his robes up around his neck. Remus moved his hands up to the pillows of James'… the bed they were on, and smiled to himself. It had been too long since they had last done this.

It was several hours until they both collapsed either side of each other, exhausted. But to them, the time was nothing. When they became one, they were no longer moving in linear time. Time stood still.

"I love you so much." Sirius murmured, for the third time that night.

"Do you remember when things were perfect?" Remus replied.

"Define perfect." Sirius said, looking into the eyes of the man he loved most in the world.

"There was a time… it didn't last long. Seventh year, Easter holidays. We'd finished all the homework we had, James had Lily… Voldemort wasn't a threat, Peter hadn't betrayed us yet… the full moon was three whole weeks away. Life was perfect, that week."

"I wish things could be perfect again for you." Sirius said.

Remus turned to him. "Just once more, then I should go back to my own room."

"I wish we had a time turner." Sirius said, completely off topic.

"Why? Do you want to watch us doing it?" Remus laughed.

"No… I want to do it somewhere else while we're doing it." Sirius said, joining in the laughter.

"Once more." Remus repeated.

"Remus?" Sirius asked. His voice sounded young, and very small.

"Yes?" Remus replied.

"Let's make this a perfect time. Voldemort's at bay, Peter's out of the way, we're together… no homework…"

Remus laughed again.

"This is perfect." He whispered, kissing Sirius softly on the lips.

Sirius nodded, and in a flash, slung himself over Remus, and flipped him back onto his stomach. He mounted him cowboy style, something he did rarely, and only as a special treat to his partner, and cried, "Yee-haw!"

Remus laughed. He loved it when the cowboy came out to play.

Sirius had never been much of a 'wham bam thank-you ram' type, and preferred slow, romantic intercourse, so Remus still didn't get out of the room for another hour and a bit.

With his robes thrown hastily over his shoulders, just in case, and his underwear pocketed, he walked down the hall to his room, and closed the door.

It had only been a short while. But life had indeed been perfect in those wonderful moments.


End file.
